Future Reaction
by PENCILCEPTION THE ULTIMATE
Summary: A Reaction fic where three of the big fours kids see whats to come.


Jr looked around the blank white room With a strange crystal cube wondering how he got in this mess one minute he was sleeping in on a Saturday and the next he was in this room with this strange figure who said that the people in this room were going to be allowed to see they're futures.

In this room was his Sister, Marceline the vampire queen, Eltros Walker and Mimi with her devil powers restored for some reason and he was in his human form. But at the moment the four children were wondering if they should use this cube to see the future.

"So are we going to do this or not because at the moment were just standing around doing nothing but staring at a cube" Marceline complained Eltros however had different thought's

"The very idea of using this cube is absurd forgetting the incredibly dangerous consequences that having knowledge of the future it's against the rules to see such things with out proper clearance from Clockwork."

I agree to know such things is a curse many who have seen such things have had they're minds destroyed by the darkness it helped fester." his rag-doll sister said

While the others argued with Marceline Jr asked a very simple question "Hey don't you guys think it weird that me and Mimi are like this I'm supposed to be a skeleton but i'm physically Human here and Mimi had her powers stripped by mother." At that very Moment a blinding flash of light appeared in the room when it subsided what was standing there was a blue humanoid outline with a white hood on the figure looked around at the kids and gave a quick bow.

"Hello one and all i would like to welcome you to my room of Future sight and am here to answer any questions you might have" the Figure said Eltros was the first to ask a question

"I would like to know who you are so i can arrest you on violating one of the sanctity of time laws that prevent people from seeing the future" the Figure looked to Eltros "who am I, I don't actually have a name or at least in you're sense of one so just call me figure and as for arresting me that won't happen because when you leave i plan on erasing all you're memories of this experience. You are here for me to get a kick out of you're reaction's, you're all young so i don't expect you to know this but immortality is boring, sooo i get my entertainment were ever i can."

At that the trapped kids except Marceline who despite being young had still lived long enough to know where Figure is coming from gritted there teeth in anger at being used as a glorified talk show.

Figure turned his attention to Jr "if i recall you had a question as well and to answer it basically Mimi's devil essence i returned it to her because her Human form is to frail to survive here. As for how i got it trade secret." Minnie walked forward "While that might explain how the red wretch has returned to power you hath not answered why mine brother is trapped in human form."

If stare's could kill Jr was sure his sister would be so dead he and his dad would never be able to find her soul with how Mimi was glaring at her apparently she did not appreciate being called a wretch.

Figure looked towards her "the reason as for you're brothers change in appearance is because of this rooms connection towards the future the same goes for the people inside it put simply something happens in the future to restore the living body of you're brother that he lost so long ago."

Jr looked at himself in amazement if what he said was true that means that this appearance is his future he could have a bit more of a normal life at that moment Nergaling came out to give his fifty cents

" _How does that work last i checked it takes magic for something like that to happen so who would cast a spell on ol Jr to make him alive"_

Figure looked towards the Nergal "to put it simply he makes enemies in the future and they came to the decision that this way he would be easier to kill."

Nergaling nodded at that though everyone looked at the young prince Jr surprised that the well known Talent less prince of castle grim skull could make such enemies Marceline walked over to Jr "Wow what ever happens to you in the future must make you pretty hardcore to get people that angry at you"

Jr nodded at this with wide eyes at that little tidbit what did he do to those people Marceline than turned to Figure "So i guess you won't let us out if we don't look at the future, and with you being immortal you have all the time in the world to wait."

Figure nodded "that is correct"

Everyone gritted they're teeth but ultimately agreed.

"Wonderful all one needs to do is place they're hand on the cube and one minute later we will be able to see sense this could take awhile i will choose who will be our catalyst at random with this slot machine" at that moment a green and white striped slot machine appeared in front of them every one chose Eltros to pull the lever

At that moment however Marceline noticed something "Hey how come Aku's kid Chi ain't here" Figure looked towards her "i thought of bringing her here but i didn't want to deal with that walking migraine." Marceline and Eltros nodded at that having met the brat While Mimi looked dissapointed at not being able to see her old friend, Eltros spun the lever and the slot's landed on Jr Every one looked to the young reaper.

Jr gulped but ultimately walked forward towards Figure "Simply place you're hand on the cube once and it will do the rest" Jr did and in the moment the cube got cloudy

Figure clapped his hands and theater seat's along with popcorn and soda appeared Every one took and seat and waited for the cube image to become clear.

 **The image had finally had cleared and what they saw was a hospital? One moment later they saw a figure run down the sterile grey halls of the hospital it was a slightly older Jr Maybe one or two years ahead of they're current one. And the small amount of age had done him good his baby face had transitioned just a bit from being cute to being handsome he had a bright ocean blue hood on jeans and brown leather shoes. Nothing ornate so most like for functionality And yes the Same human appearance along with a desperate panicked look.**

While Jr reeled at the surrealism of seeing his future self, his sister however blushed at how handsome her brother was turning, her more extreme feeling for him surfacing and she was currently giving him bedroom eyes which only served to make the boy more uncomfortable as he noticed the panicked look on his future self's face

 **"Dammit Dammit Dammit i can't miss this but i'm running as fast as i can but i still might not make it in time of course the hospital had to wait till the last god damn second" The future Jr stopped when he came the next hallway and looked around for anyone who could give him directions. He saw a young blonde haired devil nurse he stopped her and asked "Excuse me mam but do you know where room YB9 is"**

 **The blonde nurse looked at him and pointed towards a hallway at her right. "Four doors down to the left" Jr nodded and began to stride over there stopping when the nurse asked him a question "Is the pregnant girl in there you're wife" Jr turned "Something like that"**

The image paused and Everyone's eyes widened at that the but none more the Jr's at the new information he was at the hospital because he was a father.

"ooh it looks like some one decided to put they're knew fleshy body to good use i wonder if you're Wife's sexy" Marceline teased Jr to which he blushed

"While it not against any rules having a child at such a young age if incredibly irresponsible" Eltros said

"Quite it seems my brother had decided of which to whom his life will belong and thus as planted a knew tree to grow earlier than one of our stature should." Minnie said deadpanned because this means she would never ultimately win her brothers heart as she could not give life to a child.

Mimi looked to the reaper boy in shock after the event in the land of tainted souls and even saving her life the boy constantly surprised her with how careless he could be. But she was curious as to the identity of the mother...could she be...nah that can't be right she couldn't have children.

Figure looked towards Mimi and Jr and amused smile on his face.

Future Jr opens the door to his 'Wife's' hospital room

And in the hospital bed was a familiar red devil

 **"Mimi are you alright, Di Did everything go alright" Mimi looked towards her semi official husband and gave him a large and glowing smile and held out a small bundle. It was a small Devil girl With her mothers face and fathers hair color and his heterochromia her left eye was red like her mother her right was the same sky blue as her fathers. Jr gave his daughter the biggest smile with tears in his eyes.**

The Present Jr and Mimi looked at their future with wide eyes and shrunken pupils while everyone else in the room stared at them with the exception of Figure. Marceline looked at them with a teasing expression Eltros had the same expression as them and Minnie was just glaring at Mimi.

"Um, you two have a beautiful baby together." Eltros Finally said Marceline walked over and put her arms around the two. "I'll say you guys make a pretty good match that kid is like the perfect fusion between you two."

Mimi and Jr blushed at that and looked at each other in contemplation was this really their future together they didn't say it out loud but both hoped it was.

"you know if his genes are strong i wonder what else is strong, Must be quite the man in that time to score with you." Marceline Whispered to Mimi which caused her to blush.

 **"She's beautiful Mimi just like her mother" Mimi grinned and elbowed him for that "Name" Mimi managed to say in her usual struggled voice. Jr look at her a gave a contemplative expression "Hmm a name huh what should she be called" Jr paused for a moment and then it Hit him "How about Jewel because that's just what she is."**

The image finally faded from the cube, And the final line said had Marceline laughing Jr blushing while Mimi looked into space with stars in her eyes "Oh man you named her Jewel because that what she is man dude you sure are cheesy."

Jr muttered "well i think it's a good name."

Mimi however was thinking about her future Daughter Jewel she actually loved that name a small little girl to call her mama although she would be lying if she said she wasn't hoping for a boy. She was still already in love with her Daughter and wondered how she and jr were together but if Jewel was the result she didn't care. She than glared at her incest obsessed future sister in law. Minnie remembering how she was in LOTS and how she is now she was determined to do one thing keep her Daughter as far away from her as possible.


End file.
